The present invention is generally directed to toner processes, and more specifically, to aggregation and coalescence or fusion of latex, colorant, like pigment, dye, or mixtures thereof, and optional additive particles, and wherein washing of the toner is avoided. In embodiments, the present invention is directed to toner processes which provide toner compositions with, for example, a volume average diameter of from about 1 micron to about 20 microns, and preferably from about 2 microns to about 10 microns, and a narrow particle size distribution of, for example, from about 1.10 to about 1.35 as measured by the Coulter Counter method, without the need to resort to conventional pulverization and classification methods, and wherein washing of the toner is avoided or the number of washings are reduced. In important embodiments, the present invention relates to the use of cleavable nonionic surfactants, and which surfactants can be readily hydrolyzed during coalescence, by adjusting the pH to a slightly acid to basic regime, for example about 6.0 to about 11.0.
The toners generated with the processes of the present invention are especially useful for imaging processes, inclusive of digital processes and xerographic processes, which usually require a high toner transfer efficiency, such as those with a compact machine design without a cleaner or those that are designed to provide high quality colored images with excellent image resolution, acceptable signal-to-noise ratio, and image uniformity.